Cold and Empty
by Mistress Martin
Summary: SongFic inspired by Kid Rock


Title: Cold and Empty

Author: Kat  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the voices in my head…Punk owns himself…unless I can get close enough to lick him…then he's MINE! All mine! Muhahahahaha!

Distribution: Whispers In The Wind and Tainted Fiction, anywhere else please ask first!

Summary: SongFic inspired by Kid Rock!

Notes: Just a little something I whipped up cause I was bored...

Feedback: Give it to me baby! I can take it! I live for it…

~Cold and Empty~

He raked a hand through his long black locks as he lay back on the bed. Another long, lonely, sleepless night. The days weren't so bad, he had work to keep his mind occupied. If nothing else, in the ring he was a consummate professional. When the red light went on, he was on. It was his life after all, the thing he'd given everything up for: including the reason he couldn't sleep. Kyla Taylor. He bit back a moan as the pain washed over him at the thought of her.

_**Maybe I've been on the road too long**_

_**Livin' my life thru these songs**_

_**I guess lovin' a music man**_

_**Really wasn't in your plans**_

_**Does it matter if I'm sorry again**_

How many times had he uttered those words to her? "Sorry baby, I can't. I've got a show." Hundreds, possibly thousands. He'd missed holidays, anniversaries, birthdays...so many things he couldn't even keep track of them any more. She'd been with him through some pretty hard times and had stuck by him longer than he'd deserved.

_**And why should I apologize**_

_**You knew all along this was my life**_

_**You know my ins and outs**_

_**All of my fears and doubts**_

_**Its the life I love**_

_**But its you I cant live without**_

They'd met at a show of all things. She was just a fan, another rat all the guys said. That's all they thought female fans were: rats. Kyla had been different. When he'd stopped to talk to her, attracted to her million dollar smile and long red hair; she hadn't done any of the things a normal fan would do. So he asked her out. The bond between them had been instantaneous and unbreakable. It still hadn't been broken, it was still there. Haunting his every dream, his every thought. He missed her more than he had ever thought possible.

_**And this whole world seems**_

_**Cold and empty**_

_**Someone please turn on the lights**_

_**Lord if there's an angel you could send me**_

_**I could use one here tonight**_

They'd shared everything. He'd told her everything about him, holding nothing back. She knew his innermost secrets, she had been there for him when Chris died, holding him in her arms as he cried. He loved her more than anything, except wrestling. The longer he spent in Louisville, the more he began to doubt even that.

_**Now where am I supposed to go**_

_**My only home was in your soul**_

_**I know that I cant stay here**_

_**And drown in a pool of tears**_

_**Should I pack my pride**_

_**And face this life alone**_

When the call had came, he'd begged, pleaded for her to come with him. He wanted her to be with him. She'd refused. He still didn't understand why. She'd said she couldn't just give up her life for him. He laughed mirthfully to himself. He couldn't blame her. He hadn't been willing to give anything up for her.

_**And this whole world seems**_

_**Cold and empty**_

_**Someone please turn on the lights**_

_**Lord if there's an angel you could send me**_

_**I could use one tonight**_

He missed her, missed her sweet voice on the other end of the line asking him how his match had went, if he was okay...no one had ever cared about him the way she had. Surly she'd heard by now of the warm reception he'd received in Kentucky. A broken nose and a ruptured eardrum. Yeah, he'd had worse but damn it, he missed her being there for him. She hadn't even called.

_**Maybe its me who's cold and empty**_

_**And in my darkness I cannot see the light**_

_**Please god if there's an angel**_

_**You could send me**_

_**Cause there's one missin' from my life**_

Not that he had any right to complain. He'd never been there for her. Not when she'd needed him the most. Now as he lay there on the bed in his cold hotel room he asked himself if it was really worth it. Was it worth loosing the one person who meant more to him than wrestling.

_**You are my heart, you are my soul**_

_**Wherever you are, that where I go**_

_**You know my ins and outs**_

_**All of my fears and doubts**_

She'd loved him without hesitation or reservation. Nothing he did had changed that. Until that fateful day, standing in their apartment as he packed, tears streaming down her beautiful face and she had told him she wouldn't, couldn't go on like this anymore.

_**Its the life I love**_

_**But its you I cant live without**_

_**Baby its the life I love**_

_**But its you I cant live without**_

The sound of a knock on the door jolted him. It was three am, no one would come to see him at that time of night...not that anyone came to see him at anytime of the day or night. "Probably some lost fuckin' drunk." He muttered walking over to the door. He yanked it open, glaring at the petite redhead on the other side. His heart froze in his chest. Time stood still as green eyes met blue. "Ky...what..." He stammered speechless.

Kyla smiled softly and reached out to caress his cheek. "I heard you needed me." She whispered before he pulled her into his arms and back into his life where she belonged.

_**The life I love**_

_**The life I love**_

_**But its you I cant live without**_


End file.
